Rockelbel's Canon
by Aliathna
Summary: One Shot. ¡Ay, las bodas! ¿Hay algo más hermoso que ellas? Dónde una pareja culmina su historia de amor, es el lugar propicio para que otra la inicie.
No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Antes de la Ceremonia.**

 _ **Rockelbel's Canon**_

* * *

 _Canción recomendada:_

 _"Rockelbel's Canon (Pachelbel's Canon in D)" - ThePianoGuys._

* * *

Cualquier boda, sea mágica o no, es un suplico. Si, _suplicio_ esa es la palabra correcta, por mucho que me corrijan diciéndome que la palabra clave en todo este asunto es una: _perfección_. Que si el lugar, que si las invitaciones, la comida o las flores. Y el vestido. ¡Bendito vestido! Entre todo, esa pieza de ropa blanca debe de ser lo más perfecto. Porque no importa que la pareja en si ya sea perfecta (aunque este no es el caso), no señor, al parecer si su "perfección" no se sella en una boda perfecta, queda invalidada. Lo peor de todo es que, al parecer, sólo hay una forma de alcanzar dicha meta: mediante todas las mujeres que conozco completamente enloquecidas.

– ¡Ronald!

Grita mi madre por enésima vez este día. Ya acostumbrado, voy a sacarla del gran apuro en que seguro se encuentra: quizá la carpa está dos centímetros fuera de lugar, o el jardinero dejó una seta mas larga que otra o los regalos no están acomodados en orden alfabético según la familia que lo había dado. ¡Ay!, las cosas que hago por mi hermana. Y recalco, por-mi-hermana, porque por el rubio oxigenado ese con el que se pretende casar, no. No, no y no. No, Ginny, no voy a ser padrino de ningún hurón. No, ni aunque pongas esa cara o me amenaces con decirle a Luna que... ¿dónde dices que tengo que me tengo que parar?

Desde mi posición, tengo una vista bastante buena de los invitados. Por eso acepté. Y porque a mi izquierda está Luna, es ese vestido amarillo que se destaca tanto entre toda la multitud. Mientras la música comienza, y esperamos el arribo de mi hermana enfundada en su perfectísimo vestido blanco, veo a mis dos mejores amigos sentados en primera fila. Sé que quieren tener las manos entrelazadas, pero las tienen tan ocupadas cargando a la pequeña Lily que ese capricho de enamorados tendrá que esperar. Recuerdo su boda, que por supuesto fue aquí mismo, en la Madriguera. De acuerdo, encontré la excepción a la regla: la suya, no fue ningún suplicio...

Cuando entré a la antigua habitación de mi hermana, esperaba encontrar una novia histérica, a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso (como el que le dio a mi madre en la planta baja, cuando llegó una lechuza anunciando que el fotógrafo se iba a retrasar). ¿Alguna vez oyeron eso de que, si una cosa puede salir mal, _seguro_ sale mal? Bueno, pues parecía que esa frase sería un buen resumen de la boda. Cual fue mi sorpresa que, después de haber logrado abrir la puerta, con el cuidado de un medimago cirujano, lo que encontré fue a una tranquila Hermione, ya vestida, leyendo un libro.

– Me temo que tengo una ligerísima mala noticia – le dije, preparándome para convocar un encantamiento escudo, en caso de necesitarlo – el fotógrafo...

– Está retrasado, lo sé – me interrumpió ella, pero sin el menor signo de preocupación – lo bueno es que las flores aún no están listas, así que, en realidad, todo está a tiempo.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – No era normal el grado de tranquilidad de mi amiga. Quizá se había auto-aplicado un hechizo tranquilizante y la cosa no había ido demasiado bien.

– Perfectamente – contestó, y por un segundo tuve el impulso de echarme hacia atrás, como dicen que hay que hacer si te encuentras con una animal peligroso.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Hoy me casaré con Harry – dijo, con la mirada completamente iluminada – hoy no hay nada que pueda preocuparme.

– De acuerdo, si es así, mejor me voy a revisar al novio – dije, mientras salía de la habitación de Ginny, para dirigirme a la mía.

Y ahí, dónde esperaba encontrarme un novio perfectamente tranquilo (posiblemente dispuesto a echarnos una rápida partida de ajedrez), fue dónde encontré a un Harry parado de cabeza, haciendo respiraciones con una bolsa de papel. El cabello más desordenado que nunca y una mirada de loco completaban la escena.

– ¡RON! – gritó nada más verme, mientras se incorporaba – ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! No hay flores, los del banquete quemaron el plato principal, el pastel es de chocolate en vez de vainilla, ¡y el fotógrafo no ha llegado! pero ¿sabes quienes si llegaron? ¡Los Malfoy! ¡aunque nunca confirmaron! y ahora Molly tiene que ver dónde sentarlos, creo que George piensa hacerles algo y Ginny no para de...

– Harry, Harry, ¡Harry! – lo zarandeé un poco, para tratar de conseguir su atención – ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

– ¿¡Qué, qué es lo que me pasa!? ¡Qué me casó hoy! ¡Con Hermione! – de acuerdo, cuando dijo el nombre de mi amiga, poco le faltó para que le salieran corazoncitos por la boca – y ella es tan detallista, tan meticulosa, ¡tan perfecta!, que merece una boda tan detallada, meticulosa y perfecta como ella. ¡En cambio, mira todo el desastre que tenemos!

– Hermano, cálmate – quizá el que necesitaba el hechizo tranquilizante era él. ¿Habría sido tan mala idea lanzarle uno, aunque yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, minutos antes de su boda? – te aseguro que ni las flores, ni el banquete ni el pastel le importan a Hermione. Ella lo único que quiere es tenerte ahí.

– ¿Cómo no le van a importar? ¿Y si toma todo esto cómo un presagio? ¿cómo una muestra de lo que será su vida a mi lado? ¿Y si se espanta, y se arrepiente y huye en busca de alguien mejor?

Mientras tomaba disimuladamente mi varita, e intentaba recordar las palabras del hechizo, mi hermana irrumpió en mi habitación, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo dirigió hasta su lugar en el altar, mientras este, catatónico, intentaba seguir de pie. Yo permanecí con él, a su lado, temiendo por su salud mental, hasta qué, en un momento dado, su cara recobró el color, la sonrisa y su habitual mirada de borrego enamorado. Al ver semejante transformación, no pude sino alzar la vista para ver lo que él veía. Y vaya, que yo también sonreí. Mi mejor amiga en serio se veía bonita, avanzando hacia él, por el pasillo.

– No tengo nada porqué estar nervioso, ¿cierto? – me preguntó Harry en un susurro, mientras Hermione daba los últimos pasos para llegar al altar.

– Nada en absoluto – contesté, mientras la ceremonia comenzaba...

¡Auch, Luna! Ya sé que la música está comenzando, no tienes que darme codazos para que lo note. Bueno, la gente ya está de pie, supongo que esto va en serio. ¿Será muy tarde para lanzarle un hechizo de acné al hurón? Si no quiero que mi hermana me mate, supongo que será preferible que el albino conserve su _perfecto_ cutis. De acuerdo, esto no es un simulacro, la boda está por comenzar. Ahí viene la novia, ya se oyen sus pasos.

Y su gran entrada es en tres... dos... uno...

* * *

 _Los reviews son el oxígeno de los escritores._

 _¡No dejen que me ahogue! ¿por favor? ;)_

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._


End file.
